Odd Della Robbia
|loyal = Lyoko-Warriors |Gender = Male |Age = 13-14 years old |Haircolor = Blond with a dark purple streak in front |Eyecolor = Brown |Skincolor = White |Avatar = Feline |Weapon = |Powers = Short-range teleportation (season 5) Superhuman climbing Superhuman hearing Enhanced agility Catlike reflexes |Vehicle = |Transportation = Cat Run Wall climbing }} Odd Della Robbia is a member of the Lyoko-Warriors. Odd is, above all, a very special character, remarkably casual, bringing to the series his own bits of craziness. He clearly shows his complete nonchalance thanks to his look, which is a reflection of his personality. Always dressed in rose or purple, his blond hair always tinted in the front with a blaze of color and combed to a point (thanks to a ton of gel to hold it in place), and his individualistic clothes clearly indicate the cheery and mischievous person who resides within. Always in good humor whatever the circumstances, always in search of a new bit to play for his audience, or a good joke to use, combined with his small stature (somewhat relieved by his hairstyle) only makes him more remarkable. Of a nature not always very sensitive, he can sometimes become abrasive and hurtful to others, especially in the case of his enemy Sissi who is often the target of his jokes, and thereby his barbs. Very eccentric, he always surprises his friends with his novel attitudes and his sensitive side, which often astonishes them, but sometimes unnerves them too. Aged 13, and in the same eighth grade class with his friends, he does not particularly shine with any extreme maturity, often behaving childishly. Life does not seem to him any more than a simple game, which also explains his scholastic difficulties. Producing always the appropriate behavior, whether in everyday life or in class, is difficult for him to do, especially while amusing himself at the same time. Happily for him, he can count on his friends to keep him on a level course. Odd didn't always have spiked up hair. In " ", before his adventures in Lyoko, he is introduced with his hair as flat and short. Odd gets along well with everybody, his happy personality allowing him to gain a lot of esteem and affection. Meanwhile, despite his personality, he seems intimidated by girls, and (in " ") is practically the only one in whom he seems to be strongly romantically interested. As another characteristic, Odd is the joyful owner of , a small dog of undetermined breed, and of strange appearance. Kiwi is not extremely bright — a slow wit made to take risks for his master who even smuggles him into the airport where animals are forbidden. Nevertheless, he becomes of great use to the group, sometimes even saving their lives, as in the episode " ". Avatar *'ID Card:' The back of his card shows Odd a yellow cat paw on purple background. *'Health: 100' Life Points *'Weapons:' **' ' - Odd is capable of projecting ten arrows from his gauntlet at the arch of his hand, but only until his supply of projectiles is exhausted, in which case he becomes very vulnerable and has no choice but to dodge or flee. His fighting tactics are not highly developed, but instinctive. Following a logic all his own, it is not unusual for him to be the first to fall into the traps arranged by X.A.N.A, much to the consternation of Yumi, who sometimes has to go to a lot of trouble to extract him. *'Lyoko Powers/Abilities': **' ' - Odd can make a purple shield in front of him to protect against fire and other. It's assumed that he can not keep it constantly, or it sometimes loose it at the wrong time. This shield seems to collect a maximum of 100 to 150 points of damage (destroyed after 3 shots in an episode). The shield is poorly used, because if it is never used in season 1 and seemed to have got in season 2, but appears in " ". It seems curious that it took him a season to remember that he has a shield. **' ' - Odd could, in season 1, have flashes that reveal future situations or near the way out of a maze. These flashes are random and blind temporarily, leaving it vulnerable to attack. This power has been rarely used, perhaps because its activation was too random (so that others can use their powers when they wish), and Jeremy deleted it accidentally during an update of . Since then, judging it unnecessary power he never reinstalled. **'Short-range teleportation' - In " ", Jeremy, to be forgiven for having cleared the gift of foresight Odd, prepares him the teleportation. But the power had a bug that divided Odd into three Odds. The problem is solved and teleportation was repaired, but Odd refuses to have this power, considering that it ultimately not needed. In the season 5 he gets this new power, and without the bug. *'Vehicle': Code: Revenge This incernation of Odd is seen to be more serious. Code Lyoko: X.A.N.A.'s Conquest Set 10 years after the events of Code Lyoko Evolution, this incarnation is similar to the original, but he has matured more over the years. He is also "revealed" to have asthma, be Italian-American (having moved to Kadic for a better education), and having English be his first language. Garage Kids Set in an alternate continuity based off of the unused pilot of the show, Odd acts as the main protagonist, being the new kid in his school. Unlike in Code Lyoko, this incarnation of Odd has his spiky hairstyle before entering the virtual world. In addition, this version of Odd is a tad less impulsive, making sure to sign proper forms in order to ensure that Kiwi stays with him at Kadic, as well as being hesitant about the nature of the virtual world, Xanadu, though not without good reason. Plot Odd starts off the story fairly uneventfully, though he has some trouble getting Kiwi onto public transport. While stuck in a traffic jam, Odd notices a strange black streak that causes a truck to come off of a freeway, much to his astonishment. He reaches Kadic Academy successfully, and is introduced to Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama. However, not too long after, Odd is shocked to see the black streaks from earlier burst out of Jeremie's laptop, and is even more surprised to see Ulrich with Super-speed and Yumi with telekinesis when the accident causes Jeremie to fall off of a railing. Odd, shocked, is introduced to the trio's secret; a virtual world known as Xanadu, which is creating havoc in the real world. Odd is virtualized onto Xanadu when the specters within the virtual world become too much for Ulrich and Yumi to handle. The three manage to defeat the specters, and Odd is re-materialized due to exhaustion while Ulrich and Yumi handle additional recon. Odd then listens as Jeremie explains how they discovered Xanadu in the first place, who then offers Odd a choice; help them fight off the disturbances in Xanadu, or keep quiet about the factory. Despite some initial hesitation, Odd ultimately decides to join the group, and later meets the children who do not know about Xanadu. Odd later spends the majority of the day interacting with Sebastian, who worries Odd due to Sebastian's growing suspicion of the occurrences in Paris. The two do bond however, over the subject of films, having a small debate over their preferences. That night, Odd ends up having a rather ominous dream involving himself, Ulrich, and Yumi fighting a mysterious individual within Xanadu, which has somehow materialized into the real world… Powers Odd is capable of using his virtual powers in the real world, though they have some key differences. One is that his Anticipation power, while still random at activation, does not leave Odd vulnerable to attack, enabling him to be able predict upcoming situations and avoid them if necessary. Neither his Shield or Teleportation power has yet to be unlocked currently. Gallery Oddlyoko.jpg|Odd in Lyoko. Episode123.jpg|The Lyoko-Warriors and Sissi's lifeless body. Episode126.jpg|Sissi, Ulrich and Odd. Sissi_in_the_Factory.jpg|Sissi in the Factory. Episode108.jpg|Spectres of Odd and Aelita. Oddxana.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Odd. Oddsissi.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Sissi kissing Odd. Odd-XANA.png|X.A.N.A.-Odd attacks Aelita. ca:Odd Della Robbia es:Odd Della Robbia fr:Odd Della Robbia it:Odd della Robbia pt:Odd Della Robbia Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Code Lyoko Category:Male Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Kadic Academy Students Category:Heroes